This study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcome with respect to febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence will be reported. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study is being carried out in Skopje, Yugoslavia, at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study began in FY'82 and will be completed in FY'87. During FY'84 the data management and quality control systems were revised as needed. By the end of FY'84, approximately 500 patients were registered into the study and began the study protocol and follow-up. Data monitoring, editing and file creation are continuing. Statistical analysis of short-term outcomes will begin in FY'85. Accrual is scheduled to terminate during FY'85.